Currently, individuals conduct transactions using a payment means such as credit cards, debit cards, cash, and/or checks. Typically, individuals will monitor the transaction and once a total price for the transaction is displayed to the individual, he/she may utilize a point-of-transaction device to complete the transaction. In some cases, the individual may need to provide sensitive information, such as a pin number, last four digits of a credit card, birthdate, social security number or the like to the merchant, either audibly or by utilizing the point-of-transaction device in order to complete the transaction.
However, some individuals may not be able to monitor the transaction. For example, visually impaired individuals may be unable to visually monitor the items being scanned during a transaction, such as at a grocery store check-out or the like. Without being able to observe the items being scanned, visually impaired individuals may be unable to determine that the item being scanned is the item that was intended to be purchased.
Along with not being able to visually monitor the transaction, visually impaired individuals and other individuals may be limited in their ability to provide sensitive information to the merchant's point-of-transaction device. This is largely due to point-of-transaction devices, e.g., cash registers, not being uniform across different stores or even uniform for different transactions. Therefore, visually impaired individuals are limited in their ability to apply knowledge of one point-of-transaction device to another point-of-transaction device, or in some instances even locate the point-of-transaction device at the point-of-transaction location. Although, individuals may be able to audibly provide the sensitive information that may be otherwise provided via a point-of-transaction device, many may not wish to do so because of the potential for identity theft.
Therefore, a need exists to provide visually impaired individuals and other individuals with improved point-of-transaction experience for individuals that may not be able to monitor the transaction or may not wish to provide sensitive information to the merchant via conventional point-of-transaction or audible means.